


The Best Laid Plans (of an Impulsive Non-Planner)

by aparticularbandit



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, but hey, here have holiday fluff, it exists!, it's not the GREATEST holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aparticularbandit/pseuds/aparticularbandit
Summary: Emilio seems to have left Rose alone on Christmas Eve.Luisa wants to take advantage of this.





	The Best Laid Plans (of an Impulsive Non-Planner)

**Author's Note:**

> This is primarily unedited, but I wanted to go ahead and post it because I don't want to go back through and do a bunch of additions and expansions and kind of just want to leave it as is. So it's not my BEST work.
> 
> But it's holiday fluff. SO THERE.

Luisa sends the text without thinking about it, just presses the button telling Rose she has a present for her then curls up on her hotel bed and waits.  It isn’t the first Christmas the love of her life has spent married to her father, but it is the first one that Emilio has chosen work over her – something Luisa has expected would happen since before they were even married, given how often he had done so with his other wives.  She hadn’t hoped for him to cast Rose aside so easily, and yet somewhere deep within her breast, how could she do anything _but_ hope?  It just proves that she is the better option, even if Rose refuses to see it.

Not. that that is why she is acting the way she is.  Luisa may be petty to a fault, but this is not about that.  This is about Rose being left alone on Christmas Eve and wanting to make that up for her where her father cannot.  _Will_ not.

She brushes the sheer fabric across her skin, fans it out along the top of her comforter – they _hate_ that she brings in one of her own, but something about the gaudy hotel fabric, even if it _is_ well made, doesn’t seem appropriate in comparison with _hers_ – then situates herself against her headboard to wait.

There’s white fur along the edges of her white lace robe, gold sparkles interspersed throughout the lace, and beneath that, silk in soft holiday greens and reds.  Luisa knows she looks better in blacks and she _prefers_ blues, but since it _is_ the season, she’d pulled out her special lingerie just for such an opportunity to present itself.  There’s so much lotion softening her skin that it fairly _glows_ under the dimmed light, and there are small candles set on every countertop to give the room a warm, familiar feeling that is explicitly hard to capture in their hotel setting.

And, of course, to top it all off, a thin red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck.

Okay, the ribbon might be a little bit much, but it wouldn’t be _right_ without the ribbon.  Luisa wants it to feel a little bit cheesy, a little less serious.  She doesn’t want to think about the seriousness of their life, to be caught up in that sort of _sadness_.  This is a gift.  She wants to be _a gift_.

To choose like she should have been chosen.

Five minutes pass with no answering text, and yet another five before a rapid knock comes at her door.

So a moment of inconsideration to her thinking – without a key card, Rose had to knock, and if Rose had to knock, that _kind of_ spoils the whole _Luisa spread out on the bed with candles_ image because she has to _get off the bed_ to answer the door.  She didn’t think that through.  _But_ , there is still the image of her in the white robe with the gold sparkles and the holiday lingerie and the bright red bow, so if she opens the door and tells Rose to _wait_ —

Well.  It’s still not the full effect, but it’s _something_.

Luisa steps carefully out of the bed – so as not to accidentally hit the side table and jostle one (or more) of the candles – then prances to the door, taking a deep breath and calming herself before opening the door with a smooth, “ _Hellooooo----_ “ that stops abruptly short when she realizes that the person on the other side of the door is _not_ the gorgeous redhead she was expecting.

Rafael’s dark eyes take in his sister, and he _grins_.  “ _Somebody_ has plans.”

“Yes, I _do_ ,” Luisa says, crossing her arms and slumping the slightest bit as she holds the door open for him.  “What’s wrong?”

“What’s her name?” Rafael asks.  He scans the room, noticing the candles _everywhere_ , and laughs.  “You’ve really gone _all out_ here, Lu.”

Luisa doesn’t move away from the door, keeping her hand on the knob as it clicks shut.  “Yes, and she should be here _any minute_ , so if you could just—“

“Oh, it’s not that important.  I just want her name before you kick me out.”

“ _Raf._ ”  Luisa finally moves far enough away from the door to swat at him with both hands.  She lands a few hits on his arm, despite his holding up his hands to defend himself.  “This.  Is.  _Important._   You.  Need.  To.  _GO_.”

He just _grins_ , smug, because he’s _taller_ than she is and _bigger_ than she is, and for all her swats, he’s still _Raf_.  “You can’t even tell me her _name_?”

Luisa crosses her arms against her mostly bare torso.  “It’s a secret.  She doesn’t want anyone to know.”

“You’re helping _another_ woman learn her sexuality?”  Rafael’s eyes widen in a clear mimicry of Luisa’s face when _she_ is shocked.

Her eyes narrow.  “You do the same thing, so don’t judge me.”  Then she grabs his arm with both hands and pulls him towards the door.  He barely even moves.  “Now _get out_!  I don’t want you here when she gets here!”

“Okay, okay!”  Rafael feigns a stumble, as though her pulling and dragging on him actually got him to move, and while that _should_ have made her feel better, it doesn’t.  He stops just in front of the door.  “Nice to see you’re finally getting laid, Lu.”

“ _Get.  Out!_ ”

Rafael chuckles as he leaves the hotel room, and if she hadn’t spent so much time making everything look _perfect_ , she would pick up a pillow and throw it at him, narrowly missing him and hitting the closing door instead, but there are _candles_ and she doesn’t want to start an _actual_ fire.  That would be bad.  And then her plan, however improvised, wouldn’t work.

A few more minutes pass with Luisa curled up on the couch, and there’s another rapid knock on the door.  She prances to answer it again, then groans as she opens the door.  This time, she doesn’t even hold it open.  “What do you _want_ , Raf?”

“Can you just…come talk to me tomorrow?  It’s not important enough to get in the way of all your _sex_ ,” and his voice dropped to a whisper as he uttered the word, grinning again, “but I _do_ want to talk with you.  I want your opinion on some things.”

“Okay, Raf, fine, just _go_.”  Then, before she shuts the door, “And next time, just use a key card, if you’re not afraid of—“

“ _Got it._ ”

This time, Luisa didn’t even wait another minute before the knock came at her door.  “Rafael, if that’s you again, I’m going to slit your—“

“Rafael?”

Luisa’d been speaking as she opened the door, and her eyes widened – much more impressive than Rafael’s earlier mockery of her shock – at the sight of the redhead before her.  She glances around her into the hallway then pulls the door open, gesturing her inside.  “ _Quickly._ ”

The door clicks shut behind them, and she takes Rose’s hands in her own.  “Hi.”

“You’re dressed like this, and your brother was here?”

Luisa rolls her lips together.  “He’s excited.  He thinks I’m getting laid.”  She leans up and presses a kiss to the corner of the other woman’s lips.  “Wait here until I tell you.  I want you to get the _full_ effect.”

“Luisa—“

“—don’t say you _can’t_.  I know he’s not here.”  Luisa turns away, heading towards the bedroom.  “We’re—“

“He came back.”

Luisa freezes.  “He—“

“Came back.”

When Luisa turns back to face her, it’s a slow turn, taking in where Rose is standing, how she moves to the couch and curls up her long legs beneath her.  “How did you get away?”

Rose shakes her head, red curls bobbing along her neck.  “I’m your sponsor, Luisa.  I told him it was an emergency.”

“Then tell him I need you to stay with me.”  Luisa sits on the couch across from her, but Rose doesn’t turn to face her.  “It’s Christmas Eve.  I’m alone; it’s hard not to drink.  The holidays are rough.”

“And _your brother_ saw you dressed like _this_.”  Rose turns but doesn’t face her, instead waving a hand at Luisa’s apparel, which at least does a good job of drawing her eyes down.

Luisa let out a sigh.  “My _brother_ will _believe me_ if I tell him I was stood up by a woman who wanted our relationship to be a secret.”  She cups Rose’s cheek with one hand and turns her face so that their eyes meet.  “Which would _strengthen_ my desire to _drink_ and make me need my sponsor _more_.”

“You’ve been doing well, Luisa.  I don’t think he’ll believe that.”

“He might.”  Luisa leans forward, capturing Rose’s lips with a gentle kiss.  “Call.”  Another kiss.  “Tell him.”  A third.  “And stay.”  She moves away as Rose leans in for a fourth kiss.  “I’ll be waiting.”  Then moves in as though for another kiss only to whisper against her lips.  “In the bedroom.”

Rose nods, and as she speaks, her lips brush against Luisa’s.  “And if I can’t stay?”

“I’ll still be in the bedroom.”

Luisa moves off of the couch as Rose picks up the phone, and as she arranges herself artfully on the bed, she can hear the voice of her stepmother in the other room, arguing with her father, explaining the situation.  She doesn’t say _exactly_ what Luisa expected, and she can hear the clear frustration in Rose’s voice as she continues to speak.

Finally, the phone clicks, and Rose enters the bedroom.  She pauses in the doorway, taking in a breath as her eyes wander over Luisa spread out before her.  There are a lot of things Luisa does _well_ in a hurry, and taking advantage of herself and how she looks is something she has _always_ excelled at.  She watches as Rose lets out a long sigh, hanging her head, and her heart sinks.  “He said no,” she guesses, face falling.

Rose walks across the room, slow, and Lusia can feel the disappointment growing inside her chest.  She shouldn’t have wanted her father to abandon Rose in the first place, and _this_ is the result.  She was too eager, too _hopeful_.  It’s her biggest downfall, really, and when Rose sits next to her on the edge of the bed and places one hand over hers, she’s certain that she’s right.  “He doesn’t want you to stay with me.”

“You’re right,” Rose admits.  “He _doesn’t_ want me to stay.”  She turns to Luisa and brushes one hand through her long brown hair, then rests it on the curve of her face.  When she leans in for a kiss, it’s long, drawn out, full of her desire to stay, and for a moment, Luisa believes her.

Then Rose tugs on her lower lip, lets her hand tangle with her hair, and grins as she twists to press Luisa down against the mattress.  “He said _yes_.”

Luisa laughs against Rose’s lips and _hums_ with pleasure as her leg wraps around Rose’s waist.  “Are you going to dress down for me?”

“I figured I’d let you _unwrap_ me,” Rose says, brushing their noses together.

“ _Mmmmmm_ , I thought _I_ was supposed to be the present,” Luisa murmurs as Rose begins to nibble along her neck.

“The best laid plans—“

“Oh _hush_.”  Luisa guides Rose’s chin back up so she can capture her lips with her own again, fingers digging through Rose’s red curls.

The next day, Rafael apologizes for interrupting, for hearing about how she’d been _stood up_ by her date, and Luisa feigns disappointment, her eyes meeting Rose’s across the room, as she remarks on her gratitude that _her sponsor_ had been free to help her through it.


End file.
